Suprimidos
by Argentum Dreigon
Summary: ¿Y sitambién Protoman fuera suprimido en las finales del N1? ¿Y si Pharaoman los encuentra? ¿Qué les hará? ¿Los eliminará, o los convertirá en sus aliados? Shounenai ProtoxMega
1. Supr Chappy 1

n.n Otro fic de Megaman. Este debe ser mi primer fic PG-13, y el primero que NO, si, QUE NO CONTIENE LEMMON! Hai, sólo shonen ai por parte de Protoman y Megaman. No puedo creerlo... No se me ocurrió un mejor título. Si tienen sugerencias, por favor escríbanlas en sus RR.

Espero que les agrade tanto como mis otras historias nn

Ya eran las finales. Lan y Chaud se encontraban enfrentados cuando el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse. Rita anunció que el domo se estaba hundiendo. A los espectadores se les anunció que debían evacuar el edificio antes de que este se viniera abajo.

La multitud veía como el puente se derrumbaba frente a ellos. Las columnas de agua se elevaban a medida que un trozo de este golpeaba el océano. Maylu se percató que ni Lan ni Chaud se encontraban del otro lado.

Seguramente ambos se encuentran todavía dentro del domo.-aseguró Yai.

¿Aún peleando?

Al parecer sí. Esto es a todo o nada.-concluyó la maestra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Higsby y Rita miraban aún comentado sobre el duelo de ambos jóvenes. Desde lo alto del derrumbado techo, Meysa se encontraba con su bandera de la suerte mientras la hacía blandear al viento.

El duelo continuaba a pesar de que el domo se estaba hundiendo de a poco. La energía que Protoman y Megaman estaban liberando por sus constantes ataques era impresionante, como Higsby había ya dicho en algunas ocasiones anteriores.

Chaud se encontraba asombrado por lo mejorado que estaban Lan y Megaman, pero eso no le era suficiente. Sabía que era mejor que el castaño, y lo probaría. Ambos se pusieron a prueba utilizando su últimas armas de ataque.

El Programa Avanzado.

"Las cosas se pondrán calientes aquí"-se dijo a sí mismo Lan, mientras insertaba los chips dentro del PET.

Ambos navis liberaron una gran cantidad de energía e información que creo una especie de vórtice el cual tenía rodeado a ambos mientras golpeaban sus espadas avanzadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Quién a osado a molestarme? ¿Quién quiere que despierte?-sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente-Pero ahora he despertado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los poderes del programa avanzado comenzaron a incrementarse hasta que subsidiaron repentinamente.

Tu ganas... –murmuró Megaman a Protoman antes de caer y el contador comenzara su cuenta regresiva.

Esta llegó a cero, y Rita anunció.

¡¡Ya tenemos un ganador y ese es Chaud Blaze!

Fue una pelea magnifica. Nunca pensé que ambos lograrían un doble programa avanzado.-se comentó a sí mismo Higsby.

Así se hace Lan.-murmuró Meysa aún sosteniendo la bandera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuiste un oponente formidable. El único que logró pelear conmigo tan intensamente.-le dijo Protoman a Megaman, tendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo.

Gracias.-respondió el navi azul aceptándola haciendo que el albino lo pusiera de pie.

Los ojos verdes de este se dilataron y gritó.

¡¡CUIDADO!

Trató de empujar a Protoman, pero este se asió de su cuerpo para tratar de sacarlo de la línea de tiro, pero el rayo o disparo o lo que fuera, atravesó el cuerpo de ambos.

**Protoman Suprimido. Megaman Suprimido.**

No... No es... posible... –Lan tenía una mirada vacía al igual que Chaud.

Pro... toman...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un helicóptero volaba sobre el ahora hundido domo. De él colgaba una escalera la cual transportaba a Higsby, Rita y a aún anonado Chaud. Otro vino cerca del primero. Meysa sostenía a Lan por su cintura. Su vista aún estaba vacía.

Los PET del bicolor y del castaño decían **"DELETE" **continuamente.

_¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es bueno volver a tener todo bajo mi control. Después de estar veinte años encerrado en un chip... Esos malditos. Todos pagarán, lo harán duro.

Pharaoman se construyó a sí mismo una pirámide a todo su alrededor para poder manejar la net a su antojo y según sus necesidades. Poseía ventanas frente a él que le mostraban lo que ocurría fuera de su templo.

¿Señor?

El navi se viró un poco para encontrar a su asistente. Un navi mujer muy diferente a las demás. Poseía pechos esta chica, y su traje y casco era parecido al del navi Roll, salvo que sus cintas estaban hacia arriba en lugar de los costados. Su traje era amarillo y fucsia.

Carla.-murmuró este. Incluso su nombre era extraño.-Hace tiempo que no te veía. No has cambiado mucho.

Usted tampoco.-comentó alegre mostrando una tímida sonrisa.-No lograron atraparme cuando a usted lo separaron de la net. Logré ocultarme en estos alrededores. Esperando a su regreso.

Me alegra saber que no lograron encontrarte. Sino, yo no estaría ahora donde me encuentro.

Si, es cierto. Pero me alegra mucho que haya regresado. ¿Tiene planeado hacer algo?

Si. Vengarme.


	2. Supr Chappy 2

Lan estaba en su habitación, mirando su PET en el re cargador con su pantalla en blanco. No había comido desde que llegó, y tampoco quería hacerlo en esos momentos.

Esta devastado. ¿Quién o qué logró suprimir a Megaman? Más aún, a Protoman, que era uno de los navis más poderosos. ¡Y de un solo golpe!

Lo que haya suprimido a ambos al mismo tiempo, debe de ser extremadamente fuerte. Suspiró, y se dio media vuelta en su cama mirando a la pared. Se acurrucó y cerró sus ojos, quedando dormido al instante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la pantalla de la lapton se veían unas especies de líneas no rectas que intentaban formar un patrón, pero no podían. El hombre a cargo de la computadora, envuelto en varias capas de ropa contra el frío y unos anteojos especiales, tipió unas cuantas cosas antes de que las líneas volvieran a moverse.

Ahh... Sabía que era una señal...

Las líneas se agruparon lo suficiente como para dejar ver en la pantalla el símbolo que Lan usaba en su bandana.

Es Megaman. ¿Eh?

Las líneas se movieron otra vez. En esta ocasión, formaron otra clase de símbolo. Este tenía una especie de línea en forma de rayo atravesando el círculo.

¿De quién podrá ser esta señal?-se murmuró a sí mismo el hombre, antes de guardar los datos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meylu, Yai, Dex y Tory llamaron a la puerta de la casa de Lan. Su madre los atendió. Era temprano en la mañana, estaban allí para ir juntos con Lan al colegio.

Él no se encuentra. Se levantó muy temprano y salió casi sin comer nada de su desayuno.

¿Ya? ¡¿Tan temprano!-dijo asombrada Maylu.

Si. Aún está muy triste por la eliminación de Megaman. No ha comido mucho, y me preocupa. Tal vez ustedes puedan levantarle el ánimo.

Lo haremos, no se preocupe.-la animó Tory, antes de que los demás saludaran a la mujer y dirigirse a la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan patinaba por las calles. Era muy temprano, y la escuela podría esperar un poco. Estaba tomando algo de aire, después de lo ocurrido. No había salido de su casa durante casi tres días, y eso le estaba afectando un poco.

Le llamó la atención ver a Chaud en el parque. Se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas con sus ojos en el suelo y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Parecía no pensar en nada.

Lan se acercó y se sentó a su lado atrayendo la atención del bicolor. Este lo miró, y fijó su vista nuevamente al suelo.

¿No deberías estar en la escuela a estas horas?-dijo.

Es muy temprano. No hay nadie ahora. Vine para poder relajarme un poco.-Chaud sonrió de lado.

Yo también. En cierta forma.

¿A qué te refieres?-el bicolor suspiró, recargándose en el respaldo.

De que, no tenía ni idea de lo que Protoman significa para mí. Estos días sin él fueron terribles. Me sentía más solo. Estuve toda una noche despierto, mirando mi PET, y ver si, por casualidad, él volvía... Pero, nada de eso sucedió.-miró a su compañero.-Creo que te sientes de la misma manera, o peor.

Hum, creo que peor.-admitió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Escuchaban al viento pasar por entre las hojas de los árboles, creando un relajante sonido para los chicos que se encontraban bastante tensos.

¡¡LAAAAAAN!

El castaño y el bicolor vieron a Maylu y los otros entrar corriendo al parque.

Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya.-comentó Chaud poniéndose de pie.-Te veré luego, Lan.

Si, como quieras.-respondió este, viendo alejarse al chico.-Hey, chicos, ¿Qué hacen acá?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡¡No podemos controlar los sistemas! ¡¡Los códigos fueron re programados! ¡¡No podemos detener a Pharaoman!-gritó un científico, mientras tipiaba en una computadora.

_No pueden hacer nada. He tomado el control de la net, y sus códigos no sirven de nada._

Los hombres dentro de la sala principal de la net salieron rápidamente al ver que las puertas se cerraban. La habitación quedó aislada del resto, dejando boquiabiertos a los científicos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de la escuela, Lan se fue directo a su casa. No tenía ganas de estar con gente en esos momentos. Y lo único que quería era hacer la tarea, y recostarse en su cama, como lo había hecho los últimos tres días.

Suspiró mientras entraba a su casa y se quitaba sus zapatillas. Las dejó tiradas, sin importarle dónde o cómo cayeran.

¡Hola hijo!-saludó alegre su madre.-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Lo usual. Aunque la maestra me regañó por no prestar atención a clases. Otra vez.

La mujer rió abiertamente y siguió con su trabajo en la cocina. Lan subió las escaleras, y al entrar encontró su PET con la pantalla vacía. Sus hombros cayeron al entrar.

Se sentó en su escritorio y vio a su aparato. Notó algo que no había hecho desde la eliminación de su navi. Había una especie de anillo, o al menos eso parecía en la esquina inferior derecha del PET.

Que extraño. No recuerdo que eso estuviera ahí antes. ¿Qué será?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué es eso Roll?

No lo sé. Ayer no estaba.

¿Puedes eliminarlo?

La navi rosa efectuó algunos de sus ataques pero el anillo no salía de la esquina inferior derecha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Glyde! ¡Quita es cosa de ahí!

Lo siento, señorita Yai, pero no puedo. Tampoco puedo escanearlo.

¡Pues has algo! ¡Esa cosa me trae mala espina!

¡He hecho todo lo que puedo! No se me ocurre nada más que hacer.

¡¡¡ARRRRRGGGGG!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sea lo que sea, no se pude congelar.-le dijo Iceman a Tory, después de utilizar su aliento congelante a una especie de anillo en la esquina inferior derecha.

Es raro...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Gustman! ¡Sé que puedes sacarlo! ¡Eres el más fuerte!

¡Estoy tratando pero esa cosa no sale, gust!

Dex gimió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Lan?-preguntó la madre golpeando la puerta.

¿Si?

Tus amigos vendrán dentro de un rato. Yai acaba de llamar.

Oh... Está bien.-el chico estaba indiferente.

¿Quieres algo de comer o beber?

No, gracias. Iré a comer cuando tenga ganas. No te preocupes.

La mujer suspiró, y se retiró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Pero qué es esa cosa?-preguntó Yai a los demás. Estaban llegando a su destino.

No lo sabemos. De repente y apareció en mi pantalla.-comentó Tory, mirando su PET, y observando al giratorio anillo.

A mi igual. Roll no pudo eliminarlo.

Glyde no pudo escaneralo y saber qué era. No me gusta que esté ahí.

Tampoco pudo Gustman sacarlo.-dijo Dex.-Y eso que tiene mucha fuerza.

Me pregunto... –todos miraron a Maylu.-Si Chaud tiene algo parecido en su PET.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El bicolor contemplaba su PET rojo, con su pantalla vacía. A excepción de un disco giratorio con el emblema de su navi desaparecido.

Protoman... –murmuró.

_¡¡Chaud! ¡¡CHAUD!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡¡Lan! ¡¡Llegaron tus amigos!-gritó la madre a su hijo.

¡¡Gracias!-respondió este.

Se levantó de su cama y ordenó un poco su pieza para poder recibir a sus compañeros.

Mejor que antes, está.

Hey amigo, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Dex entrando en la habitación.

¿Acaso no te enseñaron a golpear antes de entrar?-dijo enojado el castaño.

¿Y qué íbamos a esperar al entrar? ¿Verte en ropa interior?-bromeó el grandulón.

Si.

Todos sudaron una gotita.

Bien, ¿Qué se les ofrece? ¿Hay algo que quieran hacer o hablar?

Si.-dijo Yai, sentándose en la cama mientras que los otros lo hacían en el suelo.-Cuando nos despertamos hoy, en nuestros PET apareció una especie de anillo, y nuestros navis no pudieron sacarlos.

Lan se levantó, cortando la conversación. Tomó su propia terminal, y volvió a sentarse en el grupo.

Hoy, más bien decir, ayer me di cuenta de este anillo. No lo había notado antes, pero me inquietó un poco.

¿Señorita Yai?

¿Qué ocurre Glyde?

Estoy recibiendo unos ecos de esos extraños anillos. Parece que cuando están cerca, tienden a reaccionar más fuerte.

¿Y si los juntamos? Podría darnos alguna pista de dónde se encuentra Megaman.-sugirió Lan.

¿Dices de conectar los PET entre sí?-preguntó Tory.

Si. Es lo único que se me ocurre.-respondió quitándole la tapa trasera a su terminal.

Hey, no debes quitársela.

Cállate.-le dijo severamente Lan.

Los otros cuatro conectaron los cables a los puertos que contenía el PET del castaño. Al instante, los anillos de los otros se desvanecieron y reaparecieron en la pantalla de Lan, revoloteando hasta unirse y formar el emblema de Megaman.

_¡¡Lan!_-la voz ecó.-_¡¡LAN! _

Megaman... –susurró.

He analizado el emblema, y contiene algo de la memoria de Megaman.-Glyde comentó su reporte.

Entonces, Megaman no fue completamente suprimido.-los ojos de Lan brillaron.-Él aún está vivo, en alguna parte, pero lo está.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carla comenzó a reorganizar las cosas de la net, ahora que su amo había vuelto. Al entrar en una de las habitaciones notó que había dos cilindros que contenían mucha información.

Con curiosidad, se acercó a ellos para tomar mayor visión. La data se fue comprimiendo para tomar la forma de dos navis que nunca había visto. Parpadeó un poco antes de que una idea se le ocurriera. Salió de la habitación, rumbo a la cámara en donde su amo se encontraba.

Los cilindros brillaron, y las formas de Megaman y Protoman surgieron de la luz sin moverse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero, ¿Dónde se encuentra? Glyde, ¿Pudiste descifrar algo?

No. La data que contiene el emblema no se encuentra en condiciones de uso. Está muy averiada.

¡¡Tenemos que encontrar algún rastro!-gritó el castaño.-Pero, ¿De dónde?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La madre de Lan se encontraba a fuera en el patio, pensando y contemplando las sabanas que se estaban secando.

Creo que tenía que ponerle más blanqueador... –se dijo a sí misma.

¿Siempre tan meticulosa?

La mujer miró al recién llegado, y, sonriendo, respondió.

Si, igual que siempre.


	3. Supr Chappy 3

Changos! Como que me olvidé de subir los capis de tres de mis historias! Y ya pasó mucho tiempo no? Argggg... Maldita escuela, merece la muerte. Hoy no podré contestar los riviews, pero agradezco a todos aquellos que lo han leído y esperan los capis siguientes.

Sólo una cosa: NO ME MATEN POR LA LARGA ESPERA! T.T

- -

¿Re programarlos?-repitió Pharaoman ante la sugerencia de Carla.

Si. Este lugar es inmenso. No estaría de más tener a otros navis para que cuidaran las puertas a esta net.

El navi supremo lo meditó, mirando las pantallas en frente suyo.

Me parece bien. Tendrás que re programarlos completamente. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo? Te llevará tiempo.

Si. Y, con respecto al tiempo, tengo mucho. ¿Podría diseñar sus avatares?

Si, no veo por qué no. En cuanto los termines, tráelos ante mi en seguida.

Si amo.-sin más, Carla desapareció.

Pharaoman contempló los alrededores, aún con la sugerencia de la navi en su cabeza.

De todas formas tenía planeado crear a otros navis para dicho puesto. Me ahorro mucha energía. Me faltaría tener a uno más... Le diré luego cuando haya terminado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan y los otros se encontraban discutiendo de cómo buscar a Megaman, cuando sin que ellos se enteraran, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Si me permiten, yo podría ser de mucha ayuda.

¡¡PAPÁ!-gritó alegre Lan, abrazando al hombre.

Señor Hikari, ¿Cómo ha estado?-dijo amablemente Tory.

Oh, trabajando. Como siempre. Vine porque recibía unas extrañas ondas en mi computadora que provenían de Megaman.

¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?

Si. Tendremos que ir a SciLab, para poder sacarlo de allí.

Yo puedo proveer de los transportes necesarios para ir hasta allá.-comentó Yai.

Eso sería muy bueno. Te lo agradezco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Señor Chaud, tiene una llamada telefónica.

¿De quién?

De Lan Hikari.

El bicolor apartó su vista de los papeles que tenía en frente, y levantó el tubo de su teléfono contestando la llamada.

¿Qué quieres ahora?

_¡Hey! ¿Qué es esa manera de tratarme?_

Mi manera. ¿Qué quieres?

_-Mi padre ha vuelto de su última investigación, y dice que sabe dónde se encuentran Megaman y Protoman._-esto hizo que el bicolor abriera sus ojos en sorpresa.

¿Quieres que ayude, verdad?

_Hum, algo. Yai ya nos tiene los transportes y todo lo demás. Mi padre dijo que tenemos que ir a SciLab, ya que es de ahí de donde provienen las pulsaciones de Megaman y Protoman. _

SciLab... –repitió Chaud.-¿Cuándo saldrán?

_Hoy. Dentro de unas horas. Luego de preparar todos los programas que necesitemos. Y de comer algo._

Tú y tu estómago.-comentó Chaud suspirando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dime Maylu, ¿Te gustan los perros?

Si, ¿Por qué?

Sólo curioseaba. ¿Podrías prestarme tu PET?

Por supuesto.-dijo algo confusa la chica.

Volveré en seguida.

¡¡Apúrate que no tenemos tiempo que perder!-le gritó el castaño a su padre.

No me estés mandoneando, jovencito.-le dijo severamente el Dr. Hikari.

Lo siento. ¡Es que estoy ansioso!

El hombre suspiró desapareciendo en las escaleras. Luego de que pasaran algunos minutos, el timbre sonó. Lan, que de su boca colgaban algunos fideos, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta principal.

Antes de abrirla, tragó los fideos en su boca. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Chaud.

Al fin viniste. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

No es ninguno de tus asuntos... –miró la cara del castaño y agregó con una sonrisa.-Vampiro.

Lan parpadeó y se encogió de hombros antes de que el bicolor haya pasado dentro.

¿Por qué me llamaste vampiro?-quiso saber cuando ambos llegaron a la sala.

No tiene importancia, vampiro.-sonrió de lado.

¡¡Hey! ¡Deja de llamarme así!

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, vampirillo?

¡¡No te mato porque no puedo!

Puedes, pero no te conviene.-le respondió el bicolor.

¡Hola Chaud!-dijo alegremente la madre.-¿Quieres comer algo de fideos?

El estomago del bicolor hizo algo de ruido. Pero nadie más que él se enteró.

Me gustaría mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carla se recostó boca arriba. Estaba cansada. Había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo re programando a esos dos navis. Suspiró y sonrió. Al menos no estaría tan sola después de todo.

¡Me encanta que mi señor me haya dejado diseñar sus avatares! ¡Serán de lo mejor! Además de que serán muy, muy fuertes a lo que eran antes. ¡¡Weeeeee!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hemos llegado.-anunció el Dr. Hikari.-Esto es SciLab.

Es grande. No me imaginé que fuera así.-comentó Lan.

Los ayudantes que están dentro de laboratorio nos ayudarán en montar todo el equipo necesario para entrar en la net de SciLab. Luego, enviaremos a sus navis para que entren en la net para llegar hasta Pharaoman.

¿Pharaoman? ¿Quién es ese?-preguntó el castaño.

Es el navi que controlaba toda la net. El que se encargaba del flujo de la información. Fue encerrado hace veinte años atrás, porque sus creadores encontraron una falla en él.

¿Cuál falla?-dijo el bicolor.

Se le había dado control completo, sin limitaciones. Esto ponía en riesgo a todos si de casualidad se rebelara.-explicó el científico tipiando en la gran computadora dentro del camión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡¡Ahhh!-suspiró contenta Carla.-¡He terminado! No me tomó tanto tiempo como había pensado.

A ambos navis, ahora completamente re programados con su memoria totalmente borrada de la net, tenía nuevos aspectos. Ella encontró en la base de datos los nombre de dichos navis, y decidió dejarlos ya que no se le ocurría ningún nombre para darles nuevo.

Pero sus avatares eran algo diferentes a los anteriores. Para el azul, Megaman, Carla diseñó un estilo llamado "Bug Frag". (N/A: Es el que utiliza para pelear contra Virus Beast/ Gospel, utilizando el Ultimate Program) O, "Bug Style", como a ella le gustaba llamarlo.

Protoman tenía su cabello albino más largo. Este llegaba hasta sus talones. Y se encontraba mal alborotado. Sus lentes eran rojos en lugar de negros, y el color de su armadura ya no era rojo, sino una especie de bordó.

La línea blanca de su casco ahora era violeta. Su emblema seguía siendo el mismo, pero en lugar de estar rodeado por un círculo amarillo, este era de color naranja. El traje debajo de su armadura era de un solo color, que parecía ser entre violeta muy oscuro y negro. El "Dark Frag" o "Dark Style", era el avatar que Protoman poseía en esos momentos.

Bien, ahora sólo tengo que esperar a que la información se comprima nuevamente para que reaccionen. Le diré a mi amo si quiere darles una ojeada. ¡Estoy segura que les gustará!

Dio un grito de alegría antes de retirarse de la habitación. Navi hiperactiva... Oo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, creo que ya tenemos todo listo.-comentó el Dr. Hikari.-Ahora quiero que preparen sus navis para entrar en la red del SciLab.

Afuera del camión, había una mesa con un cilindro que tenía diez puertos. Cada uno de ellos conectó a sus navis como el científico les había ordenado.

Ahora, mientras ellos llegan hasta la net de Pharaoman, yo les iré abriendo las puertas que van directo hasta ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminaste rápido. Pensé que te iba a llevar más tiempo.-comentó Pharaoman a su asistente, hiperactiva.

¡Siiiii! ¡Y estoy tan contenta!-sus ojos brillaban intensamente. El navi supremo sudó una gotita.-¡¡Voy a tener amigos y nos vamos a divertir mucho! ¡¡Woho!

Ehh... Si, supongo que sí.-ella suspiró tristemente.

Pero ahora tengo que esperar a que la data se comprima. ¡Y eso puede tardar horas e incluso días!

No te preocupes. Ellos estarán listos en menos de lo que piensas.-le aseguró Pharaoman.

¿¡En serio!-sus ojos volvieron a brillar.-¡¡QUE BIEN!

El navi retrocedió un poco ante el comportamiento taaaaan alegre de Carla. ¡Lo estaba asustando!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Esto es la net de SciLab?-preguntó Roll, al ver la copia exacta de un inmenso desierto.

_Si. Pharaoman utilizó sus poderes para crear su entorno a su gusto._-explicó el Dr. Hikari.

Entonces es más fuerte de lo que habíamos pensado.-admitió Glyde.

¡¡Goof!

¿Eh?

Un agujero se abrió en la arena, y de allí salió lo que parecía ser una especie de perro con unas largas y finas orejas colgando de su rostro.

¡¡Goof!-ladró alegremente.

¡Que lindo eres!-dijo Roll abrazando al perro.

Gustman también quiere abrazarlo.-dijo el robot.

Pero el perro se escabulló de los brazos de la navi rosa desapareciendo en otro agujero. Gustman miró para todos lados y de pronto un agujero apareció en su torso, y este perro salió de él. Trató de agarrarlo pero volvió a escaparse.

_Ese es Rush. Es un programa de rastreo que le he instalado al PET de Maylu. Él los guiará hasta la data de Megaman a través de la net de SciLab._-dijo el Dr. Hikari sonriendo.

¡¡Goof!-ladró alegremente Rush, como diciéndoles "¡Síganme!".

Y así lo hicieron.


	4. Supr Chappy 4

-¡Ah! ¡Mira el aspecto que tienen! ¡Se ven intimidadores! En especial el albino.-comentó contento Pharaoman.

-¡Shi! ¡Me costó trabajo reunir toda la data para sus avatares! ¡Pero lo he logrado!

-Excelente trabajo. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Realmente fue un gran beneficio crearte.-Carla comenzó a llorar cómicamente.

-¡Muchas gracias, mi señor! ¡No sabe lo feliz que me encuentro de oír esas palabras!

Los ojos del navi supremo brillaron al igual que los cilindros.

-Despertarán en poco tiempo. Vigílalos.-sin más, se desvaneció.

-¡Shi sheñor!

Oo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué es eso de allá?-preguntó Roll, al observar una gran nube de arena.

-Una tormenta de arena.-respondió Glyde al terminar su análisis.-¡Que viene directamente a nosotros a cuarenta kilómetros por hora!

Los cuatro comenzaron a correr hacia atrás, pero se encontraron con una gran barrera de grandes ventiladores. Se detuvieron y los ventiladores comenzaron a funcionar, levantando la arena para crear una gran tormenta.

-¡No puedo ver nada!-gritó Iceman, agarrado a uno de los brazos de Glyde.

-¿¡Qué hacemos!-gritó la navi rosa siendo protegida por Gustman.

-_Hay que deshacernos de esos virus._-le dijo Tory a su navi.-_Te mandaré unos chips para que logren salir de allí._

-Eso me parece buena idea.-respondió el pequeño navi.

-_¡Barrier, Battle Chip download! _

Pero nada ocurrió. Extrañado, el operador de Iceman volvió a intentarlo, pero sin resultados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hum... Al parecer, la tormenta impide que ustedes descarguen la información de los chips a sus navis.-concluyó el Dr. Hikari.

-¿Entonces que haremos?-preguntó preocupado Dex.

-Déjenselo todo a Rush.-respondió el hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El perro apareció delante de los ventiladores. Salió de su agujero, y comenzó a llamar a varios Mettatools, que salían de a uno del agujero.

Estos se pusieron en fila uno junto al otro, esperando la orden de Rush. Este levantó el brazo y rápidamente lo bajó, haciendo que los Mettatools atacaran.

Las ondas sónicas de los pequeños virus destruyeron a todos los ventiladores, haciendo que la tormenta amainara repentinamente. Los navis se levantaron y continuaron su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-¡No!

-¿Ya llegamos?

-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

-No tienen que gritarme, guts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Amooooooooohhh!

-Si, ya lo sé. Hay intrusos.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Nada. Quiero saber por qué están aquí. Seguramente hay algo que están buscando en la net de SciLab.

-¿O sea que no haré nada hasta que entren?

-No.

-Toy aburrida.

-...-Pharaoman se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de decir.-¿Por qué no vas a ver a los nuevos navis? Despertarán dentro de poco.

-¡Oki!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Gustman si no te calles te congelaré.-amenazó Iceman.

-Es que todo me parece familiar. Pienso que ya pasamos por aquí.

-¡No bromees!-se quejó Roll.

-No, espera. Puede que tenga razón.-dijo Glyde.-Desde que le perdimos el rastro a Rush, según mi escaneo, estuvimos yendo en círculos.

Todos gimieron en protesta.

-¿O sea que tenemos que buscar a Rush?-preguntó Iceman.

-_No necesariamente. Le mandaré las coordenadas a Rush para que se encuentre con ustedes. Así les ahorraré tiempo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apretó sus ojos, antes de abrirlos. Su visión estaba algo borrosa. Algo o alguien se puso ante él, y veía manchas amarillas, negras y fucsias.

-Hola.

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Ahora veía con mayor claridad. Se sentó y delante de él vio a una navi que le sonreía amistosamente.

-Hum... ¿Hola?-ella rió.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Nada! ¡Estoy feliz!

-Y... ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Carla. Una de los asistentes de Pharaoman, mi señor y tu señor.

-¿Mío? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque él fue quien nos creó.-una voz más grave sonó en la habitación.

-Oh... Y, ¿Cómo me llamo?

-¡Megaman!-respondió la navi volviendo a reír.

-¿Y él?-señalando al albino.

-Yo soy Protoman.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es nuestro propósito?

-Servir a mi señor Pharaoman, cuidar las puertas de esta net de SciLab, y ¡DIVERTIRNOS!

-¡¡Genial!-acotó Megaman y Protoman a la vez.

-¡Eso es la mejor parte! Pero ahora algunos han entrado en la net, para buscar algo. Mi señor no sabe qué, pero me ha dicho que no haga nada. Y ahora tengo que llevarlos con él.

-¡¡Si! ¡Ya quiero conocerlo!-dijo alegre Megaman.

-Es muuuuuy serio, pero cuando quiere ser divertido lo es.

-Doble genial.-acotó Protoman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya--- ¿Es aquí?

-Si.-respondió Glyde.-Buscaré la contraseña.

Luego de escanear el puerto unos segundos, el navi se detuvo.

-Qué extraño. La contraseña es sólo un dígito.

Apretó el botón y las puertas se abrieron. Pero dentro de la habitación no había nada.


	5. Supr Chappy 5

-Oh, al fin puedo conocerlos cara a cara. Debo decir que sus aspectos intimidan bastante.

-Gracias, señor.-dijeron a la vez Megaman y Protoman.

-Bien. Supongo que Carla les ha hablado algo al respecto sobre quién soy y de mis dominios.

-Si, señor.-respondieron a la vez nuevamente.

-Ahora... –una pantalla gigante apareció frente a los tres navis.-Unos intrusos entraron a mis dominios buscando algo, o alguien.-en ella se veían a Roll, Iceman, Gustman y Glyde.-No tienen intenciones de dañar esta red, ni de atraparme. Así que, sólo quiero que los echen. No les causarán ningún problema. Quiero ver sus nuevas habilidades-dirigiéndose a Protoman y Megaman.-, por lo tanto quiero que sólo ustedes dos interfieran. Carla, tu toma notas.

-¡Si!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Papá, ¿Estás seguro que Megaman y Protoman están aquí? Porque no hay nada.

-_Deberían _estar ahí. Pero... No lo sé... –respondió tipiando algo en la computadora.

-Megaman...

Chaud cerró sus ojos, preguntándose lo mismo que Lan. ¿Dónde estaban sus navis?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No creo que _ni siquiera _puedan dañarnos. Se ven muy débiles.

Los cuatro navis se giraron y contuvieron sus "alientos".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡MEGAMAN!

-¡¡PROTOMAN!

Ambos chicos los reconocía como suyos, pero no se veían como ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Megaman!-gritó alegre Roll. Este la miró con cara rara.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Te conozco?

-¡Soy Roll! ¿No me recuerdas?-Megaman miró al techo.

-No. Tu nombre no me suena en mi memoria.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Protoman colocando sus manos en su cintura.-Yo no los recuerdo de ningún lado.

-_¡¡Megaman!_

Una pantalla apareció delante del navi azul. Era Lan.

-Oi... ¿Quién eres tú? ¿También te conozco?

-_¡¡Soy yo, Megaman! ¡¡Soy Lan, tu operador!_

Protoman rompió la pantalla.

-¡El único operado que tenemos Mega-kun y yo es nuestro señor Pharaoman! ¡Quién quieran que sean, márchense! ¡O los suprimiremos! Si es que no quieren salir por las buenas.-dijo perversamente el albino.

Megaman se sonrosó. ¡Qué sensual que se veía así! Se llevó sus manos a sus cachetes sonrojándose. Le dio un golpecito en el brazo sintiéndose avergonzado. Protoman tomó la indireca y sonrió de lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué... qué fue lo que hizo Megaman?-dijo sorprendido Lan.

-Se sonrojó.

-Eso está claro, pero ¿Por qué?-reprochó Chaud.

-No lo sé.

-¡¡Lan!-gritó Yai.-¿Qué hacemos?

-Suprímanlos.-todos miraron al Dr. Hikari.-Han sido re programados. La única opción que tenemos es borrarlos y tomar su data para volver a crearlos.

-_Sólo si logran suprimirlos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una imagen de Pharaoman apareció en la sala. El albino y el navi azul inclinaron levemente sus cabezas en señal de respeto.

-Es cierto. Pero ahora sus habilidades son mucho mejores. Y les daré mi última advertencia, viniendo de mí. Si deciden irse, no les aremos daño, pero si no, los eliminaremos.-sin más, la imagen se desvaneció.

-¡Yo no me iré sin Megaman ni Protoman!-amenazó Roll, poniéndose en pose de ataque.

-¡Ni yo!-Iceman la imitó.

-¡Yo tampoco!-dijo Gustman subiendo sus puños.

-¡Ni yo, aunque tengamos que suprimirlos para su propio bien!

Protoman y Megaman les hicieron una mueca, antes de decir al mismo tiempo.

-Sólo si pueden suprimirnos primero.

-¡Gustman vencerá a Protoman y Megaman!

Sus manos se convirtieron en el típico martillo que hizo golpear contra el suelo mandándoles la onda a ambos navis. El albino alzó su espada y, antes de que el ataque del robot llegara, la blandeó bruscamente para neutralizar la ofensiva.

-Que pesados... –murmuró este.-¡¡Tomen esto!

La espada del albino brilló fuertemente antes de blandearla nuevamente y derribar a todos. Megaman sonrió a Protoman y cargó su cañón.

-¿Ya?-dijo el navi azul.

-Ya.

El arma de Megaman se cargó al máximo para disparar una especie de Spreader. Este hirió gravemente a los otros.

-Eso fue sólo de advertencia. Si siguen aquí durante los próximos treinta minutos, los suprimiremos.-advirtió Protoman, yéndose con Megaman colgado de uno de sus brazos.


	6. Supr Chappy 6

Ya habían pasado diez minutos. Ninguno quería desistir. Querían recuperar a Megaman y Protoman. El Dr. Hikari estuvo trabajando en alguna estrategia para poder vencerlos, pero todo lo que hizo, tenía una falla.

-¿Seguros? No quiero que sus navis sean suprimidos por tratar de sacar a Megaman de allí.

-No te preocupes. Tu padre logrará algo, y sino, nosotros nos las arreglaremos.-le respondió Maylu a Lan.

-Haremos lo posible por traértelo de nuevo.-comentó Tory.

-Y sólo nos quedan quince minutos.-dijo Glyde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡¡NO PROTOMAN!-el albino rió a carcajadas.-¡¡¡BASTA!

-Estas a mi merced. No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora... –murmuró cínicamente.

-¡¡¡POR FAVOR DETENTE! ¡¡¡NOOOOO!

-¡¡Que te oiga todo el mundo!

-¡¡¡¡BAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! ¡¡¡ME HACES TANTAS COSQUILLAS! ¡¡¡NOOOO! ¡¡¡DETENTE!

-Dilo.

-¡¡¡NO! ¡¡¡NUNCA!

-Entonces te quedarás sin aire y no podrás jugar.

-¡¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN!-el albino se detuvo y miró el rostro sonrojado de tanto reír de Megaman debajo suyo. El navi azul hizo una mueca, sonriendo.-Hum... ¿Cómo se dice?-Protoman se aclaró la garganta colocando sus manos en el vientre del navi azul.-¡Bien, bien!-rió.-¡¡ERES EL MEJOR!-gritó abrazándolo por el cuello.

-¡¡¡¡AWWWWWWWW! ¡¡QUE LINDO!-exclamó Carla.

Abrazó a ambos y los tres rieron ampliamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno, este es el lugar el cual nos indicaron.-dijo Bombman a sus tropas.

-Yo sólo veo arena, y mucha.-respondió Stoneman.-¿Dónde se encuentra la pirámide?

-Tendremos que buscarla. Si seguimos un camino recto eventualmente llegaremos.

-¿Dentro de cuánto?

-Supongo que menos de diez minutos.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Capturemos a Pharaoman para Mr. Willy!-rugió Stoneman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que, no quieren marcharse por las buenas.-comentó Protoman, al ver que el cuarteto de navis aún no se había ido.-Lo tendrán que hacer por las malas, eventualmente.

-No sin antes suprimirlos para su propio bien.-exclamó Roll al albino.

-¡Ja! No me hagan reír. ¿Ustedes? Ni hablar...

-¡¡Entonces eliminémoslos ya! ¡¡Toy aburrido!-gritó Megaman.

-¡Bueno! ¡Tranquilo! Yo me quedo con el robot y el alto ese con alas. Tu quédate con esa odiosa rosa y con el enano.

-Definitivamente va a cobrar caro por haberme dicho así.-rezongó Iceman.

El albino se lanzó a una velocidad increíble hacia Gustman derribándolo con una fuerte embestida. Glyde se asombró ante su rapidez, pero Protoman lo derribó con un golpe en la espalda.

Megaman se "divertía" jugando al tiro al blanco con la navi rosa y el navi pequeño.

-¡Vamos! ¡Quédense quietos! ¡Así será más fácil y divertido!

Sonreía de oreja a oreja apuntando con su cañón recargado al máximo. Gustman intentaba golpear al albino con sus gigantescos puños, ¡pero eran tan endemoniadamente veloz que a penas y podía fijar blanco!

Protoman bostezó. Glyde aún no se recuperaba de su golpe, y esto le dio una idea al navi rojo. Sonrió de lado perversamente, y esperó a que Gustman se le acercara para hacer su ataque de martillo.

-¡¡Gustman te vencerá, gust!

Tomó de las alas a Glyde sorpresivamente y segundos antes de que el martillo del robot tocara el suelo, colocó al navi debajo de él.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡¡¡GLYDEEEEEEE! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GLYYYYYYDDEEEEEE!-gritó muy preocupada Yai.

**Glyde Suprimido.**


	7. Supr Chappy 7

-¿Glyde?-Yai lloraba.-¡¡¿¿GLYDE?-su pantalla decía **"DELETE"**.-Glyde... –sus llantos se volvieron más fuertes, mientras que se tapaba el rostro con sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eso fue, demasiado fácil. Ese navi no fue hecho para luchar. Hum, que desperdicio.-comentó el albino colocando sus manos en su cintura.

Roll y Iceman miraban incrédulos.

-¡¡No se distraigan! ¡¡Podría costarles caro, jeje!-un disparo del cañón del navi azul pasó entre ambos sorprendiéndolos.-Oiii... Fallé. ¡Apropósito! ¡¡JAJA!

-¡¡Ya verás!-exclamó enojado el pequeño navi de hielo.-¡¡¡ICE BREEZE!

Megaman rió antes de volver a disparar para anular por completo la brisa. Roll le lanzó su flecha pero este sólo la esquivó. Sonrió nuevamente antes de que les lanzara a ambos unas mini bombas que explotaron al tocar suelo.

-_¡¡Barrier, battle chip in, download!_-mandó Tory su chip a Iceman.

Una barrera lo cubrió a él y a Roll. Megaman miró con curiosidad la defensa y sonrió.

-No les servirá de nada.

Disparó y la barrera se rompió, sin antes rebotar el ataque nuevamente a Megaman, que no logró esquivarlo dando un grito en dolor.

Protoman se viró bruscamente al oír a su compañero de equipo gritar. Se enfureció enormemente al verlo tendido en el suelo adolorido.

-Lo pagarán muy caro... –murmuró.-¡¡MUY CARO!-gritó.

Roll y Iceman se giraron sólo para ser embestidos por un súper enojado Protoman. Pateó a Roll en el estómago gruñendo.

-_¡¡Roll! ¡¡Recover 200! ¡¡Battle chip in, download!_

-¡¡NO TE SERVIRÁ DE NADA!

A penas ella se recuperó, el albino volvió a golpearla en el mismo lugar. Iceman se trepó en la espalda tapándole la visión. Gustman vino de carga desde atrás embistiendo con su corpulento cuerpo a Protoman dejándolo severamente herido en su espalda. Le dolía mover su cuello, y eso le daba a entender que su herida en la espalda era mayor a lo que pensó.

-¡¡Gustman acabará contigo!

Su ataque se detuvo estando a poco de suprimirlo. Vio que Megaman estaba de pie apuntando con su cañón, furioso. Sus ojos verdes se tornaron rojos y amenazaba al corpulento navi.

-Aléjate de él, AHORA.-dijo fieramente.

-_¡¡Gustman! ¡¡Hazle caso!_

-Pero Dex...

-_¡¡Quiero ayudar pero no quiero verte suprimido como Glyde!_

-Gust...

Bajó su brazo e inmediatamente Protoman le dio en su quijada una patada. Sonriendo de lado, saltó para colocarse detrás del navi azul que recuperó su color original de ojos.

Gimió cerca de la oreja del navi azul y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Los demás se sorprendieron a dicha acción pero igual se mantuvieron alertas.

-¿Quieres seguir con el enano y la odiosa rosa?

-Hum, sip. ¿Y tú con el robot?

-Aja... –respondió dándole una ligera lamida en su mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ewwwwww! ¡Eso fue desagradable por parte de Protoman!-se quejó Lan al ver lo que hizo el albino a su "ex" navi.

-¡Cállate!-lo sermoneó Chaud. Estaba de acuerdo con él pero hey, ¡estamos hablando de un Protoman totalmente diferente!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esta noche te comeré a besos mrrrr... –le susurró el albino a su compañero que se sonrojó fuertemente.

Lo soltó y con su velocidad extrema embistió a Gustman.

-Tú y yo aún tenemos una pelea pendiente, robot.

Protoman se alejó con el navi corpulento lo suficiente para no interferir en la de Megaman, que de paso atacó sorpresivamente a su contrincantes.

-¡Fíjense en ustedes o saldrán muuuuuy mal heridos!

El albino bloqueaba todos los puños de su contrincante. ¡Ni siquiera podía quebrarle el brazo! ¡Rayos! Protoman decidió ya que era hora de acabar con todo, y sacó su espada. Sonrió de lado antes de atravesar el cuerpo de Gustman por la mitad.

-Guts...

**Gustman Suprimido.**

El albino rió antes de que algo le golpeara la cabeza. Enojado, se dio vuelta pero su furia se fue rápidamente al ver la "escena". Megaman apuntaba su cañón a Iceman con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Protoman tocó su cabeza y retiró un poco de nieve.

-Ahhh, ya veo.-comentó jugando con ella entre sus dedos hasta derretirla.-Chico travieso... Muuuy travieso... mrrr...

-Lánzale otra, pero esta vez a su rostro. Quiero que sea lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirle toda la cara.-un tono de picardía había en su voz cuando le susurró al pequeño navi.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos?-preguntó Protoman.

Iceman, muy adolorido e incapaz de desconectarse de la red por unos efectos magnéticos, obedeció. La bola de nieve golpeó a Protoman que retrocedió unos pasos, antes de quitársela de encima.

-¡Arg! ¡Ya verás!

Megaman le sonrió y disparó.

**Iceman Suprimido.**

-Mmmmrrrrrr... Picarón... Pero aún nos queda un trabajo por hacer.-dijo señalando a Roll, que se encontraba totalmente aterrada tendida en el suelo por su último ataque recibido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡Rooooooll!-Maylu intentó desconectarla, pero una corriente eléctrica le hizo cambiar de parecer a su sistema de dolor.-¡¿Por qué no puedo desconectarla!

-Porque Megaman y Protoman la retienen con magnetismo. No podrá dejar la lucha a menos de que gane o sea suprimida.-explicó Chaud.-O, de que ambos decidan dejarla allí sin nada más que hacer.-terminó cerrando sus ojos.

-Roll...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-preguntó Megaman, acercándose con Protoman a la aterrorizada navi rosa.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?-el navi azul se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea. ¿Puedo dispararle?

-Si quieres. ¿Por qué no lo haces a través de su emblema? Sería divertido ver un corazón partido.

-Oki. Tu sostenla que yo le disparo.

El albino tomó las muñecas de ella y las elevó por su cabeza. Las lagrimas de Roll comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, al ver que Megaman se sentaba en su regazo apoyando su cañón en su emblema.

Sonriendo ampliamente, el navi azul sentía como su cañón se cargaba al máximo lentamente. Una luz se vislumbraba de la boca de este que se reflejaba en el emblema de Roll, que lloró con más fuerza. Protoman sonrió mostrando sus caninos, disfrutando, mientras que Megaman mantenía su amplia sonrisa.

La luz se desvaneció. El albino y el de cabello negro se miraron.

-Ohhhh... Pero nos divertíamos mucho.-dijo tristemente el navi azul.

-Tenemos que ir. Sino, quién sabe qué nos hará si lo desobedecemos.-miró a Roll a los ojos severamente antes de decir.-Tienes suerte. Nuestro señor nos manda a defender nuestro hogar de unos nuevos enclenques como ustedes.

Protoman soltó las muñecas de la navi y Megaman se puso de pie. Ambos se desvanecieron en dos columnas de luz. Roll se abrazó a si misma temblando y llorando.

-_Roll... _

-¡¡CÁLLATE! ¡¡DÉJAME SOLA MAYLU! ¡¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME MOLESTE NI ME HABLE! Por favor... –sollozó, mientras que era desconectada.


	8. Supr Chappy 8

-Veo que se divirtieron allá afuera.-comentó Pharaoman a sus dos nuevos asistentes delante de él, arrodillados.-Quiero que eliminen a unos enclenques de navis autónomos que tratan de destronarme. Son Bombman y Stoneman. Son varios, pero con ustedes tres será más que suficiente. En caso de que no puedan o estén cansados, no duden en volver. Yo me haré cargo de ellos, en ese caso.

-Si.-respondieron los tres antes de retirarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Miren. La pirámide se encuentra allí.-comentó Stoneman a Bombman.

-Si. Y algo salió de ella, y viene hacia nosotros.

Carla embistió a una de las copias de Stoneman derribándola y suprimirla al mismo tiempo. Protoman y Megaman se alienaron frente al grupo, mirando la furia de la navi.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a invadir el reino de mi amo? ¡¡Los destruiré!-los dos sudaron gotitas.

-¿La dejamos hasta que se canse?-preguntó el albino.

-Claro que no. Podrían suprimirla, y nuestro señor no estará muy contento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡MR. WILLY!-gritó Maddy.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?

-¡¡Son Megaman y Protoman!

-¿¡QUÉ!

El anciano se dirigió a la gran pantalla. Su ejército estaba detenido frente a dos navis que casi no reconoció, pero reconoció por la forma de los avatares de ellos.

-No lo parecen. Están cambiados en todos los aspectos posibles para un net navi.-comentó Willy.

-Pero aún así son ellos.-respondió Mr. Match.-¿Qué les habrá pasado?

-No tengo idea. Pero Pharaoman tuvo que ver. Estoy seguro de ello.

-¿Y esa?-dijo de repente Count Zap.-No había visto una navi así antes.

La pantalla mostró a Carla. Willy frunció el entrecejo. Esto se ponía mal, muy mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡Son Megaman y Protoman!-exclamó Bombman.

-Ay, ¿Tan conocidos somos como para que todo mundo nos conozca?-dijo enojado el navi azul, destruyendo a otra copia.

-¡¡Destrúyanlos!-gritó Stoneman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Comandante, hemos encontrado el sistema de seguridad de SciLab.-comentó Sharkman.

-_De acuerdo. Ahora intenta apagar a Pharaoman._

-Como diga.

Woodman puso el código que activo al sistema de seguridad. Este emergió del agua y Sharkman se dispuso a apagar el sistema. Puso un código incorrecto y un centenar de virus aparecieron.

-¿Qué nunca descansan?-dijo irónicamente Skullman.

-Parece que no. Si seguimos así tardaré mucho en descifrar el código de seguridad.

-Tú encárgate. Nosotros lidiaremos con ellos.-respondió Woodman.

El tiburón comenzó a tipiar en la roca, pero cada vez que fallaba una descarga esta le daba.

-Arg, esto tomará más tiempo del que tenía pensado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Comandante Beef, yo puedo ayudarles._

-¿Y quién es usted?

-_Soy el Doctor Hikari. Y trabajo en el SciLab. Conozco las secuencias de apagado y puedo ayudar a Sharkman._

-Él debe ser el padre de Lan.-comentó Miyuki a Saloma.

-Muy bien. Sharkman, sigue todas sus instrucciones.

-_Si, comandante._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Iniciando secuencia de apagado uno.

-¿Funcionará?-preguntó Chaud.

-Tiene que hacerlo. Sino, no sé con qué más podremos detener a Pharaoman.-respondió el científico.-Iniciando secuencia de apagado dos.-dijo de repente tipiando en el tablero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Secuencia dos, activada.-dijo Sharkman.

­-_Ahora es tu turno, Woodman._

Dicho navi se viró y se encontró cara a cara con una especie de reliquia. Sus ojos brillaron y el navi natural se hizo piedra la instante.

-_Sharkman es el siguiente._

La cosa esta vino detrás del tiburón. Este se viró y los ojos de la cosa brillaron. Skullman se interpuso, quedando hecho piedra.

-¡Skullman! ¡Seas lo que seas te destruiré!

Esta hizo su ataque pero el tiburón lo esquivó, dándole su ataque destruyéndola.

-No era muy fuerte después de todo.-trató de moverse pero lo hacía lentamente.-¡Oh rayos! ¡Su ataque me alcanzó! ¡Tengo que terminar la secuencia!

Volvió una vez más a la piedra, y terminó con los últimos dígitos antes de convertirse en piedra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Comenzando secuencia de apagado total.**

Las computadores se fueron apagando. Y la net comenzó a desvanecerse.

-_Tontos..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó de repente Megaman al ver que la net perdía estabilidad.

-¡Activaron la secuencia de apagado! ¡¡AMOOOOOOOHH!-gritó Carla regresando a la pirámide junto con el albino y el navi azul.

Los únicos que habían quedado eran los originales de Stoneman y Bombman, que se desconectaron de la red.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-SciLab está totalmente sin energía ahora.-dijo el Dr. Hikari.-Eso tiene que debilitar a Pharaoman de alguna manera.

-¿Y si no lo hace?-preguntó Tory.

-Entonces no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer.-respondió cerrando sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Reiniciando sistemas. **

La computadora central se encendió.

**-Reiniciando programas de la net en treinta segundos.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tontos humanos. Pensando que podrían apagarme. Yo controlo todo. Me es muy fácil volver a poner en marcha los programas. Ilusos...

-¡¡AMO! ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?-preguntó preocupada Carla llegando con los otros dos.

-Si. Esos idiotas tratan de destronarme de formas muy previsibles. Cuando yo tengo todo para contra restarlo.

-¿O sea que no tenemos nada más que hacer?-preguntó Megaman.

-Por ahora no. Salvo revivir a esos tres navis para sacarlos de aquí. Me molestan severamente.

-¿Si se resisten los suprimimos?-preguntó el albino.

-No quiero sonar rudo, pero esa es una pregunta demasiado obvia, Protoman.-respondió Pharaoman. El navi rojo se sonrojó en vergüenza.

-Le ruego me disculpe.

-No importa. Ahora, ¡Vayan!

-Si.-los tres se desvanecieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me siento mareado.-comentó Sharkman volviendo a su normalidad como los otros dos.

-¿Qué fue esa cosa?-preguntó Woodman.

-No lo sé. Fuese lo que fuese no era muy resistente.-respondió el tiburón.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-inquirió Skullman.

-Podrían marcharse.

Los tres se viraron y vieron a Megaman, Protoman y Carla detrás de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero no parecen ser ellos.-dijo el comandante.

_-Tengan cuidado con los dos. Han sido re programados por Pharaoman y no recuerdan nada. Son mucho más fuertes que antes._-advirtió Dr. Hikari.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-preguntó Saloma.

-_Si pueden suprimirlos, sería grandioso. Así podré re programarlos nuevamente. Pero no les garantizo que puedan hacerlos. Sólo espero que sus navis no sean suprimidos como Glyde, Iceman y Gustman._

-Haremos lo que podamos.-respondió el comandante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Siguen con la misma apariencia de antes. ¿Qué podría cambiar en ellos?-inquirió Sharkman.

-¡¡TODO!-gritó Protoman antes de embestirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Pues si son más fuertes que antes! ¡Y de un solo golpe Sharkman ya fue derribado! ¡Oye amigo, dale duro con todo!-lo alentó el comandante.

-Tu también Skullman.

-Da lo mejor, Woodman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiburón atrapó la espada del albino entre sus fuertes mandíbulas destrozándola. El navi rojo retrocedió, y comenzó a esquivar los ataques del bicho acuático. (N/A: xDDDD)

-¡Ayyy! ¡Es rápido el bicho!-comentó el albino.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES BICHO!-dijo enojado el tiburón.

-¡¡Meow! ¡¡Patitas para qué las quiero!

El albino comenzó a correr fuera del alcance del suicida tiburón que lo perseguía indudablemente para darle su buen merecido. Megaman rió ante la escena graciosa y dispara a un desconcentrado Woodman, suprimiéndolo.

**Woodman Suprimido.**

-¡¡AY, AY, AY, AY!

-¡¡Vuelve a llamarme bicho y no vivirás para contarlo!

-¡¡OWWWWWIEEEEE! ¡¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!-lloró Protoman.

El albino se encontraba boca abajo en la arena con Sharkman sobre su cintura doblándole una pierna.

-¡¡¡DOOOOOLOOOOOOORR! ToT ¡¡DETEEEEENTEEE!

-¡¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME BICHO!

-¡¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡¡PERO POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, DÉJAME IIIIIIIRRR! TT

-De acuerdo. ¡Pero te escucho que me llamas otra vez bicho te mato!

-¡¡¡AWIEEEEEEE! ¡¡LO HARÉ, LO HARÉ! ¡¡NO TE VOLVERÉ A DECIR BICHO!

-¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR BICHO!-gritó Sharkman doblando nuevamente la pierna de Protoman.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAIEEEEEE! ¡¡¡DOOOOLOOOOOOR! ¡¡LO LAMENTOOOOOH! ToT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No creo lo que veo... Protoman JAMÁS se comportaría de esa manera. Ahora sí estoy empezando a creer que no recuerda nada.-dijo Chaud, al comportamiento de su "ex" navi.

-Y Megaman se comporta también diferente.-respondió Lan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Carla les puso _algo_.-se murmuró a sí mismo Pharaoman, sudando gotitas.-Definitivamente.

Del techo cayó algo o alguien, asustando al navi supremo.

-¡¡¡¡AWIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿¡QUIÉNES SON!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-O sea que me tomaste cariño.

-En cierta manera, sí.

Silencio.

-Y quieres que me una a Pharaoman.

-¡Shi!

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que declinar la oferta. Ya tengo trabajo con el Comandante Beef y los Net Agentes.-respondió Sharkman a un triste Protoman.

-¡¡Ooohhh! ¡¡Nos íbamos a divertir taaaaanto!-lloró cómicamente, tapando su rostro con su ante brazo.-¿Seguro que estás seguro?-el tiburón sudó gotitas.

-Si, seguro.

-_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAWIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

-¡¡Mi señor!-gritaron Protoman, Carla y Megaman.

Estos desaparecieron dejando sólo a Sharkman.

-Siempre dije que ellos dos estaban locos, y lo acaban de comprobar.


	9. Supr Chappy 9

-¡¡¡ARRRRRRG! ¡¡USTEDES DOS DE VUELTA! ¡¿QUÉ NUNCA SE CANSAN!-gritó Pharaoman a Stoneman y Bombman.

-No descansaremos hasta llevarte con Mr. Willy.-respondió Bombman.

-¡¡Ese engreído!-gritó Carla.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? Me asombra su capacidad de teletransportación de ustedes tres.-comentó el navi supremo al ver a sus tres sirvientes.

Los tres sonrieron divertidamente.

-Ehhh... No teníamos planeado que ellos tres nos encontraran.-comentó Stoneman.

-Si.

Ambos se desconectaron de la red, haciendo que los cuatro sudaran gotitas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan estaba recostado en su cama. Las vacaciones de verano llegaron, y estaba disfrutando de ellas. Su padre trabajaba en dos nuevos proyectos. El Código Dimensional (N/A: Dimentional Code), y un aparato de realidad virtual.

El castaño suspiró tristemente. Hace dos semanas que está sin Megaman. Se había negado rotundamente a tener otro navi. Haría lo imposible para traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo.

Tenía esperanza en el aparato de realidad virtual. Tal vez eso le permita hablar con su navi cara a cara. Si es que Pharaoman no lo mata primero.

-Megaman... –murmuró tristemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Achoo!

-¿Estás bien?

-Sip. Alguien habla de mí.-respondió el navi azul.-Me pregunto quién.

-Tal vez ese niño castaño. Quién decía ser tu operador.-respondió Carla.

-¡Oh si! Puede ser. A propósito, ¿Qué estás diseñando?

-¡Ah! ¡Será el nuevo compañero que tendremos!

-¿Otro más?-inquirió el albino.

-Si. Como saben, este lugar se dividen en cuatro zonas que cada uno vigilamos. Somos tres, y falta uno.-sonrió.-¡Ya ta!

-¡¡Uuuuuhhhh! Se ve lindo.-comentó Megaman, poniendo celoso a Protoman.

-Al menos no más que yo.-respondió enojado.

-¡¡Awww! ¡Estás celoso! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tú lo eres todo para mí!-respondió el navi azul.

El albino se refregó contra él gimiendo alegremente. Tomó al navi azul por su cintura y lo arrojó al suelo sobre él.

-Si quieren hacer eso, vayan a otra parte.-advirtió Carla.-Tengo que crear a este nuevo amigo. ¿Cómo se llamará?

-¡¡Bass!-gritó Megaman.

-¡¡No! ¡Forte!

-¡Bass!

-¡Forte!

-¡¡¡BAAAAAAAAAAAASSS!

-¡¡¡FORTEEEEEEEE!

-¡¡YAAAAAAA! Su nombre código será Forte, pero le diremos Bass. ¿Contentos?

-Algo.-dijeron a la vez.

-Ushh...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oyó un grito. Apretó sus ojos y los abrió para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un techo. Miró a la izquierda y no vio nada. miró a la derecha y vio una gran computadora. Había cuatro net navis mirando el teclado.

Uno era albino, el otro tenía un traje azul, una navi y lo que parecía ser otro que el navi recostado no lograba deducir qué forma tenía. Cerró y abrió sus ojos antes de sentarse lentamente en lo que parecía ser una camilla.

-¡Huuuuuuulaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!-aquel navi azul se había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba delante de su rostro.

-Ho-Hola... –respondió.-¿Quién eres?-preguntó tímidamente.

-¡Soy Megaman! Él es Protoman, ella es Carla, y aquel es nuestro señor Pharaoman.

-Oh... ¿Cómo me llamo?

-¡Forte!-gritó entusiasmado Protoman.

-¡¡Claro que no! ¡¡Es Bass!

-¡¡FORTE!

-¡¡BASS!

-¡¡¡FOOOOORTE!

-¡¡¡BAAAAASSS!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRTEEEEEEEEE!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!

-¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¡USTEDES DOS!-rugió Pharaoman. Ambos callaron.-¡Así está mejor!-se dirigió al navi nuevo, y lo miró fijamente.-Tu nombre código es Forte. Pero te diremos Bass.-explicó.

-Umm... –dijo este mirando al suelo.

-No es de hablar mucho.-comentó Megaman en un susurro a Protoman, que le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

-Debe ser por lo que nuestro señor quería que Carla le pusiera.-respondió el albino.

-¿Te parece si vamos a mostrarte la Scinet?-preguntó Carla, delante de Bass.

-Bueno... –respondió este suavemente.

-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡¡Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhh! ¡¡Que lugar más grande!-exclamó Bass al ver el extenso desierto delante de él.

-¡¡¡Siiiii! ¡¡Y todo nuestro!-gritó Megaman abrazando al nuevo compañero.-¡¿Y sabes! ¡¡Aquí nos podemos divertir muchio!

-Suena bien.

-Lo único que verás aquí es arena, arena, arena, arena y arena.-dijo Protoman.-Pero algunas veces hallarás algún oasis. O sino, nuestro señor nos crea un lugar para nosotros para poder jugar.

-¿Qué somos?-preguntó Bass.

-Net Navis para controlar las puertas de esta net. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un censor que se activa cuando un intruso entra por alguno de las cuatro secciones de la net.-explicó Carla.

-¡¡Vamos a jugar, vamos a jugar!-exclamó Megaman tirando del brazo a Bass para bajar por la pendiente de la pirámide.

-¡¡¡OYEEEE!-dijo furioso el albino.

Carla siguió a los otros tres, para comenzar a jugar.


	10. Supr Chappy 10

-¿Qué es eso, papá?

-Es el Sistema de Pulsaciones. Es algo similar a un aparato de realidad virtual, pero más complejo.

-Huummm... ¿Y qué te permite hacer?

-Puedes diseñar tu propio traje para el ciber mundo, y recorrer Net City como si fueras un net navi.

-¡Genial! ¡Suena muy bien!-exclamó Lan, en el laboratorio de su padre.

-Si, lo sé.-respondió el hombre.

SciLab estuvo trabajando en aquel proyecto arduamente. El Código Dimensional estaba completamente terminado, y el grupo de Lan lo ponía a prueba materializando los datos de sus navis en el mundo real.

El Sistema de Pulsaciones necesitaba arreglos y ajustes en sus programas, pero a parte de eso, estaba terminado. Lan tenía en mente poder hablar con Megaman cara a cara, para tratar de convencerlo para que regresara, junto con Chaud, que haría lo mismo con Protoman.

Claro que, tenían que hacerlo a escondidas.

Si el Dr. Hikari se entera, sería el fin para ambos. En especial por el padre de Chaud. Tal vez, cuando se haga el primer ensayo, y todo salga bien...

-¡¡HIJO!

-¡Dime!

-¿Qué te pasó? Estabas medio ido.

-Oh, lo siento. Estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

-En Net City. Cómo sería verla desde tu propio punto de vista, en lugar del de tu navi.

El hombre rió.

-No te preocupes. Pronto la conocerás.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡GOOOOOSPEEEEEEEL! ¡¡ESPERANOS!-gritó Protoman, a un navi lobo violeta y blanco.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHUUUUUUUUUU!-aulló este alegremente, mientras iba por la delantera.

-¡¡Cómo corre!-exclamó exhausto Bass.

-¡¡¡GOOOOOOOSSSSSPEEEEEEEEELLLL! ¡¡TE VOY A ATRAPAAAAAAAHAAAAAR!-parecía que los únicos animados eran Carla y Megaman.

Aquel lobo desapareció de repente, dejando atónitos a los otros.

-¡¡Goooospel!-gimió en derrota Bass.-¡Ese bribón! ¿Dónde se fue esta vez?

-No... lo... sé... –dijo jadeando Protoman, tomando un respiro.

-¡¡GAAAAAAH!

-¡¡Aaaaaahuuuuu!-canturreó Gospel sobre la espalda de Megaman, ahora boca abajo en la arena.

-¡¡Gospel!-dijo el navi azul, abrazando cariñosamente al lobo.

-¡¡Juguemos otra vez!-exclamó Carla.

-Yo paso.-dijeron a la vez Bass y Protoman.

El lobo violeta y blanco desapreció. Los dos navis hiperactivos comenzaron a correr, otra vez, en el desierto, tratando de encontrar a Gospel.

-Arrggg... Que perro... –se quejó Protoman.-Ese perro es un perro...

-No idiota, si va a hacer un gato.

-¡No me llevas la contra!

-¡Cállate!

-¡¡CÁLLATE TU!

-¡¡NO TU!

-¡¡TU!

-¡¡TU!

-¡¡TU!

-¡¡TU!

-¡¡TU!

-¡¡TU!

-¡¡TU!

-¡¡¡CALLEN LOS DOS QUE PARECEN DOS NIÑOS DE DOS AÑOS!-rugió Pharaoman, apareciendo de la nada con venitas.-No debí decirle a Carla que instale ese programan en Bass. Con temperamentos opuestos...

-Lo siento.-se disculparon a la vez ambos.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHUUUUUUU!

-¿EH?-Pharaoman cayó boca abajo sobre la arena por el salto que dio Gospel en su espalda.

- ¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOSSSSSPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!

-¡Oh mi señor! ¿Está bien?-preguntó Carla al llegar junto con Megaman.

-Aparte de tener medio kilo de arena en todo mi cuerpo, estoy bien.-respondió.

Gospel meneaba su cola lado a lado.

-¡¡¡QUÍTATE!-gritó Pharaoman, pero el lobo no se movió.

-¿Auuuu?

-¿¡Qué quieres!

-¡¡Besito!-casi sin entender dijo el lobo violeta.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

-¡¡Yo si! -acotó alegremente Gospel.

Y con eso, le dio una laaaaaaaaaaarga y babooooooosa lamida en la cara a su maestro.

-¡¡Que cute! -dijeron a la vez Carla y Megaman con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Qué biscoso!-dijo Bass.

-¡Qué baboso!-acotó Protoman.

-¡¡¡QUÉ ASCO!-rugió Pharaoman.

-Oooouuuu...

-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado un mes desde que perdieron a sus navis, y Lan se rehusaba a tener otro navi. Ahora se encontraba en SciLab, y eran las diez de la noche.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

-¡Por fin llegas! ¡Te estuve esperando veinte minutos!-se quejó el castaño al bicolor.

-¿Qué? ¡Si tu nunca llegas temprano! Estoy sorprendido.-dijo el otro fríamente.

-Cállate...

-No empecemos una riña...

-Hum...

Entraron al laboratorio por los tubos de ventilación que se distribuían por todo el edificio. Claro que, no iba a hacer fácil, si no tenían un mapa...

Cosa que no tenían.

-.-.-.-.-

El cuarteto, junto con Gospel, se encontraba dentro de la pirámide. Pharaoman se había calmado un poco, y se había olvidad por completo de su venganza. ¡Ja! Idiota...

-¡¡¡¡Uuuuuuuuhhhh!-exclamó Carla, mirando una imitación al cielo nocturno humano.-¡¡Miiiiiren! ¡¡Encontré la constelación de Tauro!

-¡¡Yo encontré la de Géminis!-dijo Megaman.

-Yo Leo.-comentó el albino.

-Sagitario.-concluyó Bass.

-Yo veo a Libra.-de repente acotó Pharaoman, sintiéndose atraído a lo que sus ayudantes hacían.

-¿Y tú Gospel?-preguntó Megaman al lobo violeta.

-Mmmmmm... ¡Auuu!-dijo señalando con su pata a un grupo de estrellas.

-¿Uh? Esa es Andrómeda.-Bass estaba extrañado.

-No es una constelación, es una galaxia.-terminó Protoman.

-Ya lo sé. No tenías que decírmelo.

-¡No te lo estaba diciendo a ti! ¡Le hablaba a Gospel!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Verdad!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Verdad!-el albino se detuvo, y pensó.-¡¡BASSITO!-comentó alegremente.

-¿¡Ehhhhh!

-¡¡Bassito!

-¿Bassito? ¡No entiendo!-gritó el navi azul sin comprender.

-Quiero un vasito para beber. ¡Quiero a Bassito para beber!-comentó alegre Protoman mostrándoles su "descubrimiento" a los demás en una pizarra.

-¡¡¡NO SOY UN VASO CON EL QUE SE BEBE!

-No se te puede beber, pero si tomar.-concluyó Pharaoman.

Los demás lo miraron, y este sudó una gotita.

-Err... Hum... Olvídenlo.

-.-.-.-.-

-Bien, ahora pequeño genio, ¿Cómo vas a abrir la puerta de la ventilación sin un destornillador?-preguntó Chaud, claramente enojado.

-Primero, los tornillos están del lado de afuera y no de adentro.-respondió Lan.

-O sea, que en primer lugar no teníamos que haber entrado en los conductos de ventilación.

-Odio cuando tienes razón.

Pero cabe una posibilidad de que se abran hacia arriba y no destornillándolas. Había que probar...

Lan empujó la rejilla y esta no se movió. Hizo un ruido "hum", antes de pegarle una patada y mandarla al demonio. Sonriendo, saltó del tubo al suelo seguido de un anonado Chaud.

-Qué dulce eres, Lan.

-Ni lo menciones. ¡Mira! Allí está el sistema de pulsaciones. Hay dos prototipos. Así que, podremos entrar los dos sin tener que pelearnos para ver quién irá al cyber mundo.

-Hum...

Lan encendió la computadora y comenzó a programar los sistemas. Unos led se encendieron en las dos máquinas y el visor tuvo un color azulado muy suave.

-Saldremos del mundo virtual dentro de cinco horas.-explicó Lan.-Eso nos da tiempo suficiente para llegar a la net en donde está Pharaoman.

-¿Cómo haremos para lidiar con los virus?-preguntó preocupado Chaud. Lan sonrió.

-Tengo unos programas que nos permiten diseñar nuestros avatares en forma de net navis. Usaremos los de Megaman y Protoman, así tendremos sus mismas cualidades.

-Suena bien.-respondió el bicolor recostándose en la silla.

El castaño terminó con todas las programaciones. Se sentó en su correspondiente lugar, y activó un botón en uno de los apoya brazos para encender el sistema de pulsaciones.

-.-.-.-

-¡¡NO ME ATRAPAN, NO ME ATRAPAN, NO ME ATRAPAN!-gritaba alegremente Carla, siendo perseguida por Megaman y Protoman en el oasis que Pharaoman les había hecho.

-¡¡TE ATRAPAMOS, TE ATRAPAMOS, TE ATRAPAMOS!-gritaban los otros dos mientras nadaban los tres en el agua.

-¿Por qué no vas y juegas con ellos, Bass?-preguntó Pharaoman a su asistente, que se encontraba sentado en la arena con Gospel a su lado, mirando a los otros tres jugar.

-No me siento con ganas de hacerlo. Mi carácter no está hecho para disfrutar del juego...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Bass acariciaba el cuerpo de Gospel mientras que este dormía. Veían a los tres navis jugar en el agua, sin molestarlos.

-¿Te gustaría que te cambiara tu carácter?-preguntó de repente Pharaoman. Bass sonrió suavemente.

-Si, por favor.


	11. Supr Chappy 11

-¡Wow!-exclamaron Chaud y Lan al entrar al ciber mundo.

-¡Estás igualito a Protoman!-dijo alegremente Lan.

-Y tu igual que Megaman.

-¡¡¡Biiiiiieeeeeen!-se abrió una pantalla delante de Lan, y dijo.-Navegaremos hasta llegar a las puertas de la net de SciLab. He programado el camino que hicimos la primera vez que fuimos, así tardaremos menos tiempo.

-Eres algo, detallista.

-Cállate. Si logramos pasar, o directamente no alertar a los virus, llegaremos muy rápido.

-Me parece bien. ¿Empezamos?

-Me parece bien.

-.-.-.-

Los tres admiraron a Bass un laaaaaaaargo tiempo. En lugar de tener un semblante siempre serio, ahora tenía uno, más, alegre. Poseía una pícara sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban.

-¡¡¡Uuuuuuuuhhhhh!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡Eres el nuevo Bass!-dijo contenta Carla.

-¡Sipis!-contestó este.

-¡¡¡WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Carla y Megaman se treparon a ambos lados del navi abrazándolo cariñosamente. Protoman enrojeció de furia, y se dio vuelta.

-Parece que alguien está celoso... –tanteó Pharaoman.

-¡¡No estoy celoso!-exclamó Protoman dándose la vuelta a encararlo.

-¡Si que si! ¡¡Eres un chico celoso!-dijo alegremente Bass, atrapando las cinturas de ambos navis con sus brazos.

-¡¡QUÍTALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA _AHORA_!-gritó enojado el albino, con venitas.

-Hum... ¿A quién de los dos?-preguntó inocentemente mirando primero a uno, y luego a otro.

-¡¡TU SABES BIEN A QUIÉN!

-¡¡Ni idea!

-¡¡¡GRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡¡¡¡¡SUELTA A MEGAMAN EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-¡Awwwww! ¡Que lindo! ¡Protis está celoso!-exclamó contento Bass, dándole un suave beso en el cachete a Megaman, que rió.

-¡¡Eres lindo Bass!-comentó Megaman besando al navi nuevo en la mejilla. Rió de nuevo.

Protoman dio un grito antes de teleportarse a otra parte.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa, Megaman.-comentó Pharaoman.

El navi de ojos verdes saltó del cuerpo de Bass, y miró el suelo.

-Sólo estábamos jugando.-Carla también se bajó de su amigo, y abrazó a Megaman.-¡Sólo jugábamos!

-.-.-.-

Protoman se encontraba refunfuñando a orillas del oasis. Aún con sus venas, mientras lanzaba arena al agua.

-Tonto Megaman... Tonto Bass... ¡¡TontoTontoTontoTontoTontoTonto!

Frenéticamente comenzó a arrojar más arena al agua. Gruñendo, siguió arrojando la arena, hasta que había más de esta que agua en el oasis.

Se encontraba de pie jadeando. Se sentó nuevamente en el suelo, sin pensar en nada. Gimió en desaprobación, antes de tirar otro poco de arena en la montaña.

-.-.-.-

-¡¡Prooooootooooomaaaan!-gritó Megaman.-¡¡Protoman!

-¿Todavía no hay señales de él?-inquirió Carla.

-No sabía que era tan celoso.-admitió Bass.-¡Me siento culpable! TT ¡¡PROOOOOOOTIIISSSSS! ¡¡¡¿¿¿DÓNDE TAAAAAS!

Megaman se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

-¡Es mi culpa! ¡No tenía que haber jugado de esa forma!

-Protoman es comprensivo. Seguro que te perdonará.-dijo suavemente Carla.

-¡¡No! ¡¡No lo hará!-exclamó mientras lloraba más fuerte.

-¿No haré, qué?

-¡¡Protoman!-Megaman se lanzó a los brazos del albino.-¡¡Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento!-gritó el navi azul, llorando más fuerte en el pecho de su amado.

-Yo también lo lamento.-dijo tímidamente Bass, acercándose a la pareja.

Al entender, el albino abrazó fuertemente a Megaman con una sonrisa en su rostro, suspirando.

-Tonto Megaman...

-.-.-.-

-Nunca había visto tanta arena en mi vida.-comentó Wackoman.

-Ni yo. Pero debemos hacer lo que el señor Willy nos pidió.-reprochó Torchman.

-Count Zap me dijo que estaban Megaman y Protoman.-dijo Elecman.

-¡Oh no! ¡Tendremos que pasar por la misma humillación de ser eliminados! ¡Que horror!

-Cállate Wackoman.-intervino Magicman, entrando.-Hay que evitar que los guardianes nos encuentren.

-¿Seguro que el programa que nos instaló Willy le hará frente a los guardianes?-preguntó Elecman.

-Eso espero.-respondió Torchman.

-.-.-.-

-Es más grande de lo que me imaginé.-comentó Chaud, al entrar en el desierto.

-Si, tienes razón. Pero llegaremos a la pirámide.

-¿Y si nos atrapan primero?

-Mejor tratemos de no pensar en ello...

-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡NO ME ALCANZAN, NO ME ALCANZAN, NO ME ALCANZAN, NO ME ALCANZAN!

--¡¡TE ALCANZAMOS, TE ALCANZAMOS, TE ALCANZAMOS!

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAOUUUUUUUUU!

Bass, Protoman, Megaman y Gospel perseguían a la escurridiza navi mientras nadaban en el oasis. Pharaoman los observaba muy contento. ¡Qué lindos se veían todos juntos jugando!

-¿Eh?-Pharaoman observó que Bass se detenía, al igual que Megaman.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Intrusos... –murmuraron los dos.

-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡AAAAARGGGG! ¡¡ELECMAN! ¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS ESO!-gritó Wackoman.

-¡¡Pero se supone que era el interruptor del que nos habló Willy!-reprochó el navi eléctrico.

-¡¡IDIOTA! ¡¡ESO ERA UNA TRAMPA PARA LLAMAR A LOS GUARDIANES!-exclamó Magicman.

-Uh oh...

-¡¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El cuarteto miró extrañado al horizonte y algo los golpeó sin saber qué demonios era, mandándolos a volar para aterrizar nuevamente en la arena.

-¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!-gritó Wackoman.

-¡¡¡¡VAAAAMOSSSS A JUUUUUGAAAAAAAAR!

Los navis sudaron gotitas.

-Hum...-gimió Magicman, antes de ser golpeado por la "cosa" esa.

El navi aterrizó con su cabeza en la arena quedando con ella atrapada.

-¡¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍIIIII!-exigió.

-¡¡JAJA! ¡¡TE VES MUY GRACIOSO ASÍ!

-¡¡¡GUUUUAAAAAAHHHH! ¡¡¡ES MEGAMAN!-gritó Wackoman.

-_Entonces es hora de activar los programas que nos dio el señor Willy._-La voz de Maddy resonó en los comunicadores de Wackoman.

-¡¡Esto será divertido!

-¡¿¡¿EN SERIO!-exclamó Megaman con estrellitas en sus ojos, evidentemente, muy alegre.-¡¡¡YA QUIERO, YA QUIERO! ¡¡YA QUIERO JUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAR!

-¡¡Entonces juguemos juntos!-propuso Wackoman alzando sus largos brazos.

-¡¡¡DAAAAALEEEEE! ¡¡¡WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!-su cañón se convirtió en la espada eléctrica.

-¡¡Chhhhaaaas! ¡Sabes muy bien con qué juguetes jugar! ¡Esto será muy bueno!-Megaman le sonrió demasiado alegremente, (N/A: w Cutnessss!)

Wackoman apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe de la espada del navi azul.

-¡Esto será más difícil de lo qué pesé!-admitió.

-¿Alguien es tan amable de sacarme de aquí?-Magicman preguntó.

Sintió que era sacado de la arena, y se puso muy feliz.

-¡Gracias, Torchman, o Elecman!-enfocó su vista, y vio a sus dos compañeros.-¿Eh?-miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Protoman.

-Boo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-¡¡¡HUUUUUUULAAAAAAA AMIIIIIGOOOOOOSSS!-la voz alegre de Bass se hizo presente, acompañado de Carla, que sonreía por igual.

-¡Konnichiwa!-dijo en japonés Carla. (N/A: "Buenas tardes".)

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAOOOOUUUUUUU!-aulló contento Gospel.

-¡Vamos a jugar!-dijo Bass, tomando las antorchas de Torchman.

-¿Eh?

-¡¡¡WEEEEEEE!-gritó lanzando por los aires al navi de fuego que aterrizó de espaldas en la arena.

-_Torchman, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

-Con la espalda un poco rota, pero bien. ¡¡OUGH!

-¡¡Woooooooooooooow! ¡¡Tienes fuego en lo que se puede llamar cabeza!-Bass se había sentado en el regazo del navi en la arena.-¡¡Vamos a apagarla!

-¿¡QUEEEEE! ¡¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡¡¡FIRE TOWER!

Así logró sacarse de encima a Bass, que anuló el ataque con una aqua tower. El navi hiperactivo se lanzó nuevamente a la antorcha de la cabeza y comenzó a soplarla.

-¡¡¡QUÍTATE! ¡¡NO APAGUES MI VELA!-gritó furioso el navi rojo con venitas.

-¡¡Pero quiero pedir un deseo! TT

-¡¡PUES YO NO TE DEJARÉ!

Con las antorchas como manos, logró atrapar a Bass y lanzarlo contra la arena fuertemente. Este levantó su rostro arañado por los granos, y miró con rabia a Torchman.

-Arrrgg... Yo sólo quería pedir un deseo...

La tierra debajo de Torchman comenzó a temblar. Este miró hacia abajo y salió una aqua tower que lo mandó biiiiien por encima de las nubes.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡¡¡MR. MATCH! ¡¡AYUDA!-gritó este.

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¡MIRA QUE GRACIOSO TE VES! ¡ÑACA ÑACA!-aulló Bass, a carcajadas.

Mientras, Carla neutralizaba los truenos de Elecman devolviéndoselos más fuerte. Utilizaba la arena como aislante y esto le impedía al navi eléctrico atacarla.

Protoman y Magicman estaban en posición de ataque, pero ninguno se había movido por más de media hora.

-.-.-.-

-¡Yahoot! ¡Dile a Magicman que ataque!-chilló Maddy.-¡No vencerá a Protoman si no hace nada!

-Despreocúpate, Maddy.-respondió el hombre, en una de sus típicas poses de yoga.-Magicman atacará cuando sea el momento. Protoman es un adversario con paciencia, y sé que no se moverá hasta que Magicman se mueva.

-¿O sea que pueden estar allí por horas?-preguntó Mr. Match.

-Si.

-Que aburrido.-acotó Count Zap.


	12. Supr Chappy 12

-Haaaayyyyy... Que cansado que estoy... –se quejó por vigésima vez Lan.

-Ya lo sé.

-Que extraño que aún no llegamos...

-Hum... –el castaño suspiró.

-Hace caaaaaalorrrr...

-¿Vas a estar quejándote toooodo el día?

-No lo sé. Tal vez hasta que lleguemos...

Chaud gimió molesto.

-.-.-.-

-¡¡Que bien juegas a la pelota, Megaman!

-¡¡Gracias Wackoman!-respondió el navi azul golpeando nuevamente la bola del payaso para mandarla de regreso a este que la atrapó en su lugar correspondiente.

-¡¡Estoy aburrida!-declaró.

-¿A qué quieres jugar?-preguntó Megaman inocentemente.

-Pueeees... –de la nada sacó una esfera roja.-¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! ¡Es un juguete, una bomba llamada Heat Bomb!

-¡¡Uuuuuuhhhhh! ¡Está linda! ¡Yo quiero!-exclamó extendiéndole los brazos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

A la bola le salieron unos ojos amarillos medio cerrados. La bola desapareció y reapareció detrás de Megaman sin que este lo supiera. Esta se rompió y de ella salieron unos cables que amarraron los brazos al torso de él sin posibilidad de escape.

-¡¿Eh! ¿¡Qué es esto! ¡¡¡PROTOMAAAAAAAAAAN!

El albino, que seguía mirando fijamente a Magicman y no se habían movido por dos horas, viró su cabeza al oír el grito. Oportunidad en la cual el navi mago lanzó la misma bola que Wackoman atrapando a Protoman.

-¡¿¡MAAANDEEEEE? ¿¡QUE ES ESTA COSA!-exclamó.

-¡¡PROTIIIIIIIISSSS! ¡¡MEGIS! ¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAHHH!-Bass también fue atrapado al igual que Carla.

-Huuuuummm... –gimió en protesta al sentir aquellos cables en sus brazos.-¡¡¡TE ODIO WILLY! ¡¡¡TE ODIO! ¡¡¡TE ODIO! ¡¡¡TE ODIO! ¡¡¡TE ODIO! ¡¡¡TE ODIO! ¡¡¡TE ODIO! ¡¡¡TE ODIO! ¡¡¡TE ODIO! ¡¡¡TE ODIO! ¡¡¡TE ODIO! ¡¡¡TE ODIO! ¡¡¡TE ODIO!

-¡¡YA CALLATE MUJER!-le gritó Wackoman.

-¡¡Y TAMBIÉN TE ODIO A TI!-le sacó la lengua y agregó.-¡¡PAYASO TOOOOOONTOOOOO!

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TONTO! ¡¡CHIQUILLA INSOLENTE!

-¡¡PAYASO TOOOOONTO!

-¡¡INSOLENTE!

-¡¡PAYASO TOOOOONTO!

-¡¡INSOLENTE!

-¡¡CAAALLENSEN MUJERES!-rugió Magicman, y las dos se callaron.-Arggg... tenían que ser mujeres... –agregó en un susurró.

-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritó Maddy.

-¡¡¡LOS ATRAPAMOS, LOS ATRAPAMOS, LOS ATRAPAMOS, LOS ATRAPAMOS!-canturrearon Match, Maddy y Count Zap.

Yahoot parecía estar preocupado por algo.

-Fue muy fácil... –murmuró.

-.-.-.-

-Ouuuuuuu...

-¿Y ese lobo?-preguntó Wackoman, al ver a Gospel.

-No lo sé. ¡Voy a hacer una parrilada!-exclamó Torchman con sus antorchas listas.

-¡¡QUIERO FREÍRLO!-gritó Elecman, colgándose de las antorchas del navi de fuego.

-¡¡YO QUIERO ASARLO!-el payaso entusiasmado dijo.

-¡¡¡NINGUNO HARÁ NADA HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA!-rugió Magicman, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

-Pero yo quiero freírlo... –murmuró Elecman una vez más.

-¡¡GOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSPEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!-dijeron alegremente el cuarteto amarrado.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-respondió el lobo igual de alegre, antes de empezar a brillar y crecer.

Y crecer, y crecer, y crecer, y crecer, y crecer, y crecer...

Hasta convertirse en la misma apariencia que anteriormente pero de color negro con algunos cambios. Ahora era lo suficientemente granda como para tragarse al equipo de los World 3. (N/A: Es el Virus Beast que vemos ahora en las series.)

-Ma-Ma-Madd-y... –dijo el payaso realmente asustado.-Errrh.. ¿E-El se-señor Wi-Willy te, te dijo algo so-sobre u-un gran lo-lobo ne-negro?

-¡¡¡¡PORQUE HAY UNO ENFRENTE NUESTRO Y NOS QUIERE COMER CRUDOS!-gritó Magicman, para sorpresa de los demás.

Gospel rugió fuertemente, enojado.

-¡¡¡¡¡GUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-.-.-.-

-¿Qué fue es?-preguntó Lan, oyendo un grito lejano.

-Hum... Puede ser que los World 3 estén también acá. No me sorprendería. Si trataron de atrapar a Pharaoman una vez, querrán hacerlo de vuelta.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES _ESO_?

-¿Qué co---? ¡¡MIERDA! ¡¿¡QUE CARAJOS ES ESA COSA?

Ambos veían a Gospel, ahora en su etapa de Virus Beast, correr de un lado para el otro, rugiéndole a algo, o alguien.

-¡¡Megaman!-gritó Lan, corriendo en dirección a la bestia, igual que Chaud.

-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡HAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!

Los cuatro los siguieron con la vista cuando corrieron a la izquierda.

-¡¡¡HAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!

Y lo siguieron cuando fueron a la derecha, y así sucesivamente. ¡Que divertido! ¡Gospel estaba muy contento persiguiendo al cuarteto de los World 3!

-¡¡ALLÍ ESTÁN!

Los cuatro amarrados se viraron y encontraron a dos navis yendo hacia ellos.

-¡¡¡Ooooooooohhhhhh! ¡Que lindos!-dijo Megaman, poniendo celoso, otra vez, a Protoman, que desvió su mirada a otra parte.

-¡Al fin los encontramos!-dijo alegremente Lan.-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es eso que tienen en sus brazos?

-¡Cállate y sácanos estas cosas! ¡¡Dueeeelen!-se quejó Protoman.

Ambos chicos sudaron unas gotitas antes de desarmar los cables de los brazos de Protoman y Megaman que al estar libres socorrieron a Bass y Carla.

Bass silbó. Gospel se detuvo y giró su cabeza. Gruñó alegremente acercándose al cuarteto, mientras disminuía su tamaño. Al llegar al lado de su amo, ya era el lobo de siempre.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAOOOUUUUUU!

-¡¡Buen chico!-lo saludó el navi negro.-¡¡Sos hermoso!

-¡¡Besito!

Gospel lamió la mejilla de Bass unas cuantas veces, haciendo reír al navi.

-¡¡Popochichi!

-Oh, es cierto.-dijo de repente Protoman.-¿Quién demonios son ustedes dos?-preguntó señalando a Chaud y Lan.

-¿Cómo que no nos recuerdan?-el castaño se quitó su casco, y Chaud lo imitó.

-¡¡¡¡¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡¡NO LE PONGAS UN DEDO ENCIMA A MEGA-KUN O LO LAMENTARÁS!-rugió el albino.

-Hay, que posesivo que eres, Protis.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Protis.

-Pero eso suena a prosty... TT

-Es que no me salía otro sobrenombre...

-TT Que feo...

-Disculpen... –intervino Chaud, con gotitas.- Pero ¿Qué fue _exactamente _lo que te re programaron, Protoman?

El albino se puso una mano en la cintura, y la otra en su mentón.

-Hummm... No tengo idea.-Chaud sudó una gotita más grande.-No recuerdo nada si es que alguna vez fui un net navi diferente.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo nada.-comentó Megaman señalándose.

-Ni yo.-intervino Bass.

-Tu si fuiste creado, tonto.-le susurró Carla.

-Bueno, el tema es que ustedes dos-dijo Lan, refiriéndose al albino y al navi azul.-, eran nuestros navis, antes de ser suprimidos.

-¡¡Oooohhhh!-dijeron a coro ellos dos.

-¿Por quién?-inquirió Megaman.

-No lo sabemos. De la nada apareció un rayo, y los suprimió a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡¡¡OOOOOIIIIIIIGAAAAAAAN! ¡¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN ESTAMOS AQUÍ!-la voz de Wackoman se hizo presente.

Los otros tres la seguían cansados, con rasguñones y otras heridas.

-¡¡PAYASO TONTO!

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE NIÑITA INSOLENTE! ¡¡RESPETA A TUS MAYORES!-ella le sacó la lengua.-¡¡ARRRGGG! ¡¡TE CORTARÉ LA LENGUA!

-¡¡DÍGANLE A WILLY QUE AUNQUE LO INTENTE, NO TENDRÁ A MI SEÑOR PHARAOMAN! ¡¡NO SE LO LLEVARÁ! ¡¡ES MUY PODEROSO Y PUEDE HACER VOLAR LA GUARIDA DE LOS WORLD 3 EN MENOS DE LO QUE USTEDES IMAGINAN!

-¡Nos quedaremos sin casita!-lloró Wackoman.

-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡¡LOS TENÍAMOS ATRAPADOS! ¡¡PERO NOOOOOOOO! ¡¡ESE MALDITO PERRO PULGOSO TUVO QUE ARRUINARLO TOOOOODOOOO!-gritó Maddy histérica. ¡Nunca ganaban! ¡Era injusto!

-¡Cállate Maddy!-gritó Match.

-¡¡TU CALLATE!

-¡Cálmense los dos ahora!-gritó Count Zap. Los dos callaron.-Que buenos niños.-al pelirrojo y a la pelirosa le salieron venitas mientras gruñían.

-Pero lo que no entiendo-comenzó Yahoot, para aliviar tensión.-, es cómo Chaud y Lan se han introducido a la net con los avatares de sus navis.

-Tal vez con el sistema de pulsaciones del que el señor Willy nos estuvo hablando hace unas semanas atrás. Sólo hay dos prototipos y se encuentran en SciLab.-contestó Maddy, sentada en una mesada.

-Es posible. Supuestamente para estas fechas ya lo han de terminar, ¿Verdad?.-inquirió el operador de Magicman.

-Es cierto. Seguramente esos niños se encuentran en los sistemas de pulsaciones ahora..-comentó Count Zap.

-Si, pero ¿Para qué querrían arriesgarse en los dominios de Pharaoman? Ese navi es muy poderoso.-preguntó Match.

-Megaman y Protoman fueron re programados, por lo cual, no recuerdan nada de sus vidas pasadas con esos dos mocosos. Seguramente intentan en vano recuperar la memoria eliminada de esos dos incompetentes.-comentó la pelirosa limándose las uñas.

-¡¡Es un suicidio!-saltó de repente el pelirrojo.

-Y más que ahora esos dos son mucho más poderosos que antes, junto con los otros dos.-añadió Count Zap.-No durarían nada si llegaran a pelear.

-Tal vez piensen que su amistad logrará lo imposible.-dijo Yahoot.-Pero no lo hará en este caso. Sus memorias fueron borradas por completo, y Pharaoman seguramente se ha asegurado de que no quede nada.


	13. Final Supr Chappy 13

-Así que, esa era nuestra vida pasada... –afirmó Protoman, luego de oír las versiones de ambos chicos para cada uno de sus navis.

-Se oía interesante.-acotó Megaman.-Pero me gusta más esta vida. Si Proto-chan y yo no éramos muy amigos, entonces no quisiera volver.

-¡Pero si ustedes nunca se llevaron bien!-exclamó Lan.

-Pero si ahora.-dijo severamente el navi azul.-Y no quiero que nada de eso cambie. Soy feliz en esta linea de tiempo. Y no quisiera otra cosa que quedarme aquí por siempre. Lo lamento, Lan, pero me voy a quedar aquí con Pharaoman y los demás.

-Lo mismo va conmigo, Chaud.

Ambos chicos estaban destrozados. ¡Todo fue en vano!

-Y, me gustaría que no nos buscasen más. Nuestro señor es razonable hasta cierto punto. Seguramente él sabía de esto, y sólo lo dejó pasar. Pero ahora, no creo. No dudará en suprimirlos la próxima vez que vengan, si es que tienen una próxima vez.-explicó Megaman, abrazando a Protoman, quien lo rodeó con un brazo en su cintura. El albino sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo, Megaman. ¿Nos vamos? Estoy cansado, y quiero dormir.

-¡¡¡NO HEMOS TERMINADO CON USTEDES!-gritó Torchman.

-_Déjalos, Torchman. Ni aún con los programas del señor Willy pudieron traer a Pharaoman. Dejemos que descansen. Ustedes también tienen que hacerlo._

-¡Pero-!

-_Nada de peros, Torchman._

-Oh, de acuerdo.-dijo el navi de fuego dándose por vencido.

El cuarteto de los World 3 se desconectó.

-Ahora, me gustaría que se marcharan. Este lugar es peligroso para humanos como ustedes.-comentó el navi azul, dirigiéndose a Lan y Chaud.

-¡¡Yo no me pienso ir hasta que regreses conmigo!-gritó el castaño.

Protoman sacó su espada y la colocó debajo de la barbilla de este. Megaman suspiró.

-Si los volvemos a encontrar aquí, no dudaremos en eliminarlos. Ya no soy tu navi, Lan, ya no soy quién conociste. Ya no soy tu amigo. Y creo que nunca lo seré.

El albino sacó la espada de su lugar y los cuatro se teleportaron a la pirámide, a su hogar...

Pero Lan y Chaud, no querían darse por vencido.

¿Querían darse por vencido?

_ Owari _


	14. Prólogo y final

El último, último capi. Hum... Entenderé si es una porquería, no soy buena haciendo prólogos ni este tipo de cosas... XD Simplemente me gusta terminar la historia ahí no más... jeje...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mr. Willy, ¿Quién era esa navi rosa con trenza?-preguntó Maddy, a casi una semana del incidente de Pharaoman.

El viejo se giró y miró a su grupo. Todos estaban allí tratando de comprender.

-Pharaoman fue creado hace veinte años atrás para controlar el flujo de información de la net, como ustedes ya saben. Pero claro, se le dio poder infinito. Esto traía problemas, ya que si se revelaba, era capaz de tomar el control total de la net. Era por eso que lo habían atraparlo.

"Al parecer, él tenía conciencia de que podrían aislarlo si se revelaba. Como su poder le proporcionaba la habilidad de crear programas mucho más fuertes que él, tuvo la ingeniosa idea de crear a esta Net Navi, Carla, con poderes muy superiores a los suyos."

-¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?-preguntó Count Zap.

-Para que ella lo controlara si llegase a revelarse. En ese caso, un programa especial se activaría e inmediatamente lo suprimiría.-respondió Willy.

-¿Es por eso que no atacó a los sistemas electrónicos una vez que hubo tenido control nuevamente?-inquirió Mr. Match.

-Exacto. Corría el riesgo de ser eliminado, y supongo que la idea no le debió de agradar mucho.

-¿Y por qué re programó a Megaman y Protoman? Según Magicman, ese tal Bass era una creación de Pharaoman, con los mismos programas que Carla.-dijo Yahoot.

-Para poder cuidar los cuatro sectores de la Scinet. Pharaoman es poderoso, pero no puede controlar las cuatro zonas a la vez. Seguramente por ese motivo los re programó y creó a esta entidad llamada Bass.

-¿Pero cómo llegaron los datos de Protoman y Megaman a SciLab?-inquirió Maddy, limándose las uñas.

-Megaman fue un prototipo diseñado exclusivamente por el Dr. Hikari.-respondió Willy antes de continuar.-Hacía sus investigaciones en el SciLab y utilizaba dicha información. Y la razón es esta: ya que la data de Megaman se conectaba con la que Pharaoman controlaba, se creó un espacio para que la información volviera a comprimirse y así lograra volver a darle vida a este navi.

-Volviendo a lo del clon de la odiosa rosa. Si es más fuerte que Pharaoman, entonces, ¿Por qué ella no lo destruye y toma control de la net?-inquirió Maddy.

-Porque ella no lo sabe.-respondió Willy.-Si ella lo supiese, no sé cómo reaccionaría. Entonces, Pharaoman lo que hizo es que ella le hiciese caso omiso a ese pequeño programa y que no tome en serio sus verdaderas virtudes.

-¿Y qué hay de Protoman?-inquirió Yahoot.

-Digamos que Protoman es un caso especial. Su información fue mayormente elaborada en la empresa del padre de Chaud Blaze. Pero un poca parte en las computadoras de SciLab. Ahora, por qué se encontraba él dentro de SciNet, no tengo idea. Debería de haber aparecido en las computadoras del presidente Blaze. Seguramente por Megaman.

-¿Cómo un arrastre de información en común?-exclamó Match.

-Si. Aunque no creo que esa haya sido la verdadera razón.

-¿Entonces?-exclamaron los cuatro.

-No lo sé.-respondió Willy cerrando sus ojos para volver a abrirlos.-Megaman es un net navi muy complejo y especial en su especie. Protoman también. Tal vez, tuvieran mucho más en común de lo que nosotros y los demás pensaran.

-¿Cómo un amorío?-sugirió Count Zap. Maddy hizo una mueca.

-¡¡¡Ewwwww! ¡Un amorío entre net navis! ¡Encima hombres! ¡Que asco!

-Bueno, pero tu has visto que una vez que Pharaoman los hubo re programados, Protoman se comportaba muy diferente. No sólo por su carácter, sino también respecto hacia Megaman. Antes ellos no se hablaban. Ahora, estaban muy juntos.-respondió Match.

-Tal vez ese sentimiento de ambos fue lo que los arrastró hacia Scinet.-concluyó Yahoot.

-¿Y sus operadores no se habían dado cuenta antes?-dijo Maddy.-¡¡Que idiotas!

-No necesariamente. Lo más probable es que ambos lo mantuvieran escondido. Para ellos debía resultarle una especie de tabú.-respondió Willy.

-¡¡¡Ohhhhh!-exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Yahoot parecía meditar sobre lo último.

-Eso explica la estrecha conexión que ambos tenían cuando se presentaron con los navis de los amigos del joven Lan. Si hubiesen sido como normalmente son, Protoman estaría muy reservado y alejado del grupo.

-¡Eso es porque fue creado en base a la actitud de ese mal teñido!-chilló Maddy, refiriéndose con lo de "mal teñido" a Chaud.

-¿Y ese lobote?-dijo de repente Zap.-¿También es una creación para que destruya a Pharaoman si se revela?

-No. Es un programa mascota, como ese estúpido perro Rush que creó el Dr. Hikari en el PET de Roll. Claro que mucho más complejo. Como vieron, logró aumentar su tamaño y fuerza casi cien veces.

-_¡Casi nos come!_-exclamó Wackoman.

-Esto nos indica, que ni siquiera un programa diseñado por SciLab, tendrá éxito en derrocar Pharaoman y de eliminar a sus aliados. Ya que, hasta dónde yo sé, no hay programa alguno para hacerlo.

_ Ahora si, owari _

Agradezco a todos los que hayan leído y comentado este fan fic. Muchas gracias.


End file.
